middle_earth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Nazgûl
The Nazgûl,also called Ring-wraiths,' Black Riders',' Dark Riders',' the Nine' Riders, '''or simply the Nine''' were once men of Middle-earth before they were corrupted by their nine rings of power, and transformed into Wraiths who were Sauron's greatest servants. Back when Sauron was in hiding, he resurrected the old nine kings to defeat the White Council before he fled into the east with his minions still alive. He later sent them to hunt for Frodo Baggins and his band of friends. The Witch-king was killed in battle by Lady Éowyn, and her hobbit friend, Meriadoc Brandybuck, along with his Fell Beast. They were later destroyed when their master Sauron fell. Ensnared by Sauron The Nazgul were nine kings of Men. Three of them were Numenorean lords, one was an Easterling lord, one was a lord of Forod and at least one was from Harad. Blinded by their greed, they took the Rings, offered by Sauron, without question, and one by one became slaves to his will. The greatest of the Nine was the Witch-King, but he had a weakness: while the Ringwraiths could not be destroyed while the One Ring survived, it was prophecised that the Witch King cannot be killed by any living man, implying that Elves and women could be his donwfall. After Sauron's defeat at Dagorlad, the Ringwraiths disapeared until TA 1300. Wars with Gondor and Arnor The Ringwraiths reappear, with the Witch King claiming the lands of Angmar in the north to harass the realms of Arnor. In TA 1980, the other eight Ringwraiths took the Gondorian city of Minas Ithil, turning it to Minas Morgul and harassing the southern kingdom. The wars with Angmar resulted in the destruction of Arnor and depopulation of Eriador, the deaths of the Elven-queen and of Tauriel's parents. Trolls infested the Ettenmoors while Orcs and Goblins infested the Misty Mountains (namely, in Goblintown and Moria) and the Skin-changers were driven out of the mountains. The Halflings began migrating west. The One Ring, seeking to be found, was uncovered by Deagol and Smeagol. In TA 2475, the Nazgul flee Minas Morgul and join the Witch King. In 2540, joint forces from Rivendell, Dunedain Rangers and Gondor overthrow Angmar and defeat the Ringwraiths. Unable to slay them, they are entombed in the High Fells of Rhudaur with all their belongings. These included a Morgul Blade made in Mordor, which had the power to turn people into Wraiths. Ressurection Sauron reappeared as the Necromancer in TA 2940, and released the Ringwraiths from the High Fells. At least three were in residence in Dol Guldur, including the Witch King which tried to stab Radagast with the Morgul Blade. Gandalf later exmained the High Fells. This drove him to go to Dol Guldur, where Sauron captured him to lure the guardians of the other two Elven Rings. When they appeared to rescue Gandalf, the Nine appeared, armoured, and fought the members of the White Council. Galadriel banished them, along with Sauron, into the east. Hunting for Frodo and the Ring After Gollum was tortured into giving information about the whereabouts of the Ring, Gollum is forced to say two words: Shire" and "Baggins". Sauron, with this new information sent them to the Shire. The Nazgûl, led by the Witch-king of Angmar go out to kill Frodo Baggins and find the One Ring. In September 21, TA 3001, Three Ringwraiths storm Sarn Ford, entering the Shire from the South. They reach Bamfurlong, looking for Baggins. In fear of the riders, farmer Maggot guides them to Hobbiton inadvertently. The next day, two more wraiths storm Buckland, entering the Shire from the East. Before they get to Frodo, the hobbit, along with his three hobbit friends, escape the nine riders find Frodo and his companions in the woods and chase them all the way to the Brandywine Bridge. They later track the group to Bree, where they invade the wrong room in the wrong inn, thus giving the chance for the Hobbits and Aragorn to escape. Strider also fears that they will never stop hunting them. Attack on Weathertop For the night, Strider, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin camp on Weathertop. While Aragorn went to scope out the outer borders of their campsite, the hobbits remained behind. When Frodo fell fast asleep, Sam, Merry and Pippin foolishly set the fire to cook. Frodo, awoken by the smell takes it out. Thus, the fire signals five of the nine minions of Sauron to their location. The witch-king takes his blade and stabs Frodo when he doesn't give the ring up. However, the group is immediately scared off by Aragorn. While the group flees. Second defeat Nazgûl eventually track down Frodo and his elf companion, Lady Arwen Undómiel, before they could get to her and Frodo, Arwen summoned the water rivers, thus wiping out the entire group, but not killing them. Frodo and Sam later behold a winged Nazgul (riding a fell beast) over the dead marshes. The Nazgul later lead an attack on Osgiliath, with Frodo nearly surrendering the Ring to them, but they are thwarted by Faramir. War of the Ring Final Defeat The forces of both Gondor and Rohan, led by Aragorn and several other members of the Fellowship of the Ring and King Éomer led a final stand. Since the death of the Witch-king, the Nazgûl were limited to only eight. During the Battle of the Black Gate, Pippin Took spotted the Eagles coming to assist them in fighting off the Nazgûl and their Fell-beasts. Members * Witch-king of Angmar * Khamûl * * 7 unnamed members